


Daddy's Bitch: The Forest of Dean

by Potion 151-SSD (SSDSnape)



Series: Daddy's Bitch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Growls galore, Hairy!Dean, Harry is a Growler, Hogwarts Era, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Room of Requirement, Rough Sex, Shaving, Spanking, Top!Harry, Underage - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Potion%20151-SSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry's next victim... sorry, trainee bitch-boy: Dean Thomas</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Bitch: The Forest of Dean

Harry entered the Room of Requirements and found handcuffed to the large four-poster bed, Dean Thomas. Black skinned and smooth, all Dean was wearing were his West Ham briefs. Harry stepped up to the bed and raked his eyes over his new Bitch for the evening. He leant down and kissed Dean senseless, before standing upright and wandlessly removed all his clothes. 

 

Dean's brown eyes went wide at seeing the large thick and heavy looking cock between Harry Potter's legs, his own cock grew hard and tight in his now tented briefs. His bruised lips parted - his eyes wide in wonder.  
Harry moved slightly, banishing Dean's briefs only to raise an eyebrow at the boy's cock. Yes Dean was bigger than Draco - but he hadn't shaved his pubes. It was like trying to look through a dense forest... _The forest of Dean_ , Harry mused to himself with a smirk, as he raised his hand and summoned a razor, shaving brush and shaving foam. 

 

Spreading Dean's legs wide, Harry sat down on his knees between them and first he took his wand and trimmed the thick black bush of wiry curls back, before he took up the shaving brush and foam and lathered up Dean's groin. Once Dean's pelvis and inner thighs were free of hair and were as smooth as the day he was born, Harry then began shaving the boy's balls. When they were smooth, Harry rolled the handcuffed boy over on to his front (his arms now crossed above his head) and inspected Dean's arse crack. He pulled the hairy crack apart and found his prize, the light toned rose-bud hole - the entrance of virgin territory. 

 

After the crack had been shaved bare, Harry flipped Dean back over and banished the shaving things before casting a drying charm upon the boy.  
'If there's a next time, boy,' Harry growled, 'perhaps you'll remember that I like my boys to be smooth _ALL_ over. Do you understand?'  
Dean nodded.  
Harry leant forward, from where he was still kneeling between Dean's spread legs and slapped his face.  
'I didn't hear that. Repeat.' 

 

Growling, Harry got off the bed and rolled Dean over once again and, after conjuring a heavy wooden paddle he brought it down hard upon Dean's bubble butt arse.  
'Yes... Sir!' Harry enunciated, as he spanked Dean again.  
Gasping and squirming Dean replied, 'Yes sir!'  
'Your learning,' was Harry's response, as he continued to reign down mercilessly brutal blows with the paddle. 

 

After a good twenty minutes of solid spanking (in which Dean cried and screamed) Dean's arse was now a lovely reddish hue. Harry finally banished the paddle and simply stood there listening to Dean's cries. His screams earlier had been music - sweet sweet music to Harry's ears. 

 

 **\- DBFD -**

 

Once again Dean was rolled over back on to his back, he shrieked (just like Ginny Weasley did when she found out Harry was gay) when his bruised arse came in contact with the bed sheets. Harry moved and positioned himself, straddling Dean's upper chest - his large heavy cock resting on Dean's face. He smirked at his bound boy's cross-eyed look.  
'Suck.' Harry growled.  
Opening his mouth, Harry took his large thick cock and rammed it into Dean's warm wet mouth. 

 

Dean sucked like the novice he was - but then he was a virgin... _Not for long_ , Harry thought and after fisting his hands in the boy's hair, he slammed his large hot rod down Dean's tight virgin throat. Harry loved it when his bitches (especially the virgin ones) gagged on his endowment. He watched as great globs of spit and drool seeped out in great waves of Dean's hot mouth.  
'Yeah, take it!' Harry growled. 'Gag on it! Choke it down!' 

 

Dean's eyes were watering heavily, while he tried to breathe through his nose and take the full length of Harry Potter's cock. Harry continued to plough himself into the boy's throat, until Dean's nose was smashed into his trimmed pelvis and his chin was up against his balls.  
Soon Harry got bored with violating Dean's throat and so he pulled out and climbed off of Dean completely. He listened to the boy cough and get his breath back as he dried his cock of spit and drool. A few seconds later Harry was back between the bound boy's legs - which had once again been spread wide. 

 

Harry took hold of Dean's cock (that had been hard for what felt likes years) and gave it a few harsh tugs, making Dean moan wantonly. Smirking in a way that reminded Dean of Snape, Harry let go of the boy's hard black cock and took hold of his own - which he then guided to rest at Dean's now exposed tight-looking light hewn rose-bud entrance.  
Grinning wickedly, Harry (not bothering to lube up or prepare Dean) eased himself into the exquisitely tight virgin channel, making Dean shriek and tense up, as Harry pushed forcefully past the ring of tight muscle - gaining ownership of his new bitch-boy. 

 

Dean felt like he was being literally split into two. His cock had lost its hardness due to the pain. It was immense. He cried out as Harry pushed further into him.  
'So tight.' Harry said, his eyes shut at the wonderful feeling of the vice-like grip clamping down around him. Once he was fully sheathed (while not taking any notice of Dean's protests to 'pull out') Harry knew that soon Dean would be screaming in absolute pleasure. 

 

Harry took hold of Dean's legs and bent them so that the boy's knees were now above his chest, then Harry pulled almost all the way out before he slammed brutally hard back in in one harsh thrust, nailing Dean's prostate dead on. The boy beneath him screamed out in pleasure. Soon all Dean could do was scream in utter pleasure as Harry pounded into him. Even his cock had sprung back to life as he continuously saw stars every time Harry Potter hammered his prostate into submission. His cock had started oozing copious amounts of pre-cum, as Harry continued his brutal arse assault. 

 

'Please - H-sir!' Dean cried out. 'I - need - to - cum!'  
Picking up his pace, Harry's hips became just a blur and Dean's continued shrieking in heavenly ecstasy, desperate for release. Harry growled as they looked into each others eyes. Sweat pouring off of the both of them.  
'Please!' 

 

'Come - for - me - Bitch!' Harry growled, giving Dean's prostate a particularly vicious jab had Dean screaming as he came harder than he ever had and without his cock being touched. Harry's thrusts sped up even more as he felt the tight hot walls compress around his continuously pumping organ, as he watched Dean shoot thick pearly ropes of white hot come. Growling low, Harry came deep inside his bitch. 

 

Not long after Dean had passed out and Harry, still buried deep inside his new bitch-boy - he gave a few more harsh jabs into Dean's wet heat, before he finally pulled out. Once he had cleaned up, unbound Dean and placed a large plug up the sleeping boy's used and abused hole... He left the Room of Requirements.


End file.
